The Tale of a Fox and a Monkey
by LoveableWeirdo
Summary: Ahri just wants to relax back home after a very disappointing week but instead goes camping with a friend, there won't be any drama in the quiet Ionian forests right? Right? Ratings confuse me so just for now T, will change it depending on how it goes.


**The Tale of a Fox and a Monkey**

It had been a long week for Ahri, like all the champions she had to go through the process of being summoned by novice summoners for one week, it was a way to get the new summoners to work well with their champions and be able to utilise their potentials, some summoners were naturals being able to synchronise their attacks and spells well with their champions, others struggled at first and got better as the week passed, it was a great scheme to help the young summoners and many champions had accepted it as such. For Ahri however, this week was as comparable as attacking Baron Nashor or the dragon on her own which just so happens one summoner thought was possible to do, she had been glad to be one of the chosen champions at the start of the week, even enthusiastic to become someone that the summoners could look up to and had been patient when they made mistakes. It didn't bother her, in hopes that there would be at least one summoner who had the innate ability to be able to make full use of all her abilities, but as the week dragged on, she met the summoners who had summoned her to fight, they just ogled at her body not even paying the slightest attention to what she said, she felt disgusted when they even admitted it to her face that the only reason that they picked her was for her body, she was angry though she couldn't do anything as striking a summoner would lead to suspension, she even ignored comments from the new summoners about how difficult it was to control her or how she was so much weaker than the other mages of the League, this week for her was exactly like the first time she had just become a champion, she let out an exasperated sigh and suppressed those memories.

She watched the large screen inside the Institute; it mostly showed promising summoners, the new champion rotation for next week and champion highlights of the week, she groaned when she saw herself rushing head on against Thresh and Caitlyn on her own, clearly the most embarrassing moment of the week. She could feel the embarrassment, several champions had their eyes also glued on the screen and they would quickly glance over to Ahri before turning their attention back, smug face and all, it was part of the norm as every champion during their 'free week' had some very embarrassing moments but as she watched on, more of her embarrassing moments were shown on-screen and she could now hear quiet snickers and giggles emerge, she groaned and kept her head down and slumped at a nearby table, the only thing that gave her some comfort is that now she had more time to herself again and that only experienced summoners would make use of her strength.

"You know it's not right for a pretty lady like yourself to be all sad like that." Said a man with a husky voice.

She groaned even louder and buried her head in her arms, the persistence of this man was admirable but unwanted, if Ahri was still the same person she was in the past then she wouldn't hesitate to take this man's soul but her craving for human souls wasn't as great as in the past being able to stop herself. She could only remember the sensation it would give her, the taste of a new soul was always a treat because it let her see how ugly and corrupt all men were on the inside… is what she thought would be the case, but during her travels she had met some truly noble men and had even fallen in love with different men, there was one which she vividly remembered, a nobleman back in Ionia, he had saved her life in the Ionian forests when she was on the verge of hunger and even when she confessed that she was a demon who would eat his soul, he still wasn't afraid of her like others. After that she would find ways to talk to him when he entered the forest, often teasing him and he would try and ignore her advances in vain, she was too aggressive for him and he fell, like many men before him, to her charm. Though in the end, that man ended up marrying somebody else as he told Ahri that she was precious to him but he 'could never marry a fox' and out of sheer jealousy, Ahri stole the man's soul on his wedding night, something she will regret forever.

She shook the memory out of her head and turned to look at the man, his wild hair, crazy tattoos and his fu-manchu moustache were some of his defining features and seeing his ever confident smile with his eyes that only seemed to lust after Ahri's body really put her in an even worse mood, it happens every single day and today was no exception.

"What do you want Draven?" she asked, irritated.

"Whoa, the foxy lady's not letting me beat around the bush today, I like that."

Ahri rubbed her temples; she was getting really tired of always attracting these kinds of men. It wasn't before long until another man walked over to Ahri's table and pushed Draven out of the way, a perfectly chiselled jaw line and coiffed hair, this man was dubbed 'The Defender of Tomorrow' by the people of Piltover, he had wit, charm and was known as a hero but he was also known for being equally as narcissistic and as arrogant as Draven, he even announced that he could make any woman fall for him. Two troublesome men in one day, Ahri sobbed inside, she wanted this day to end already.

"Is this man bothering you again Ms. Ahri?" asked Jayce, he smiled showing his perfectly white teeth.

He turned to look at Draven who looked ready to just jump and attack him, Jayce scoffed at the man, compared to Draven he felt superior in every way.

"If you could go away and not bother the lady anymore that would be just great, Draven." Jayce suggested.

"Oh and who's gonna make me pretty boy, you? Can you even fight without your precious hammer?" mocked Draven.

"I don't need my hammer to kick your ass, now go away before you get hurt!" threatened Jayce; he gave Draven a look of disdain.

Draven didn't like that look and he did exactly what Jayce had predicted, Draven had tackled him to the ground and they were now fighting, rolling around on the floor like a bunch of children, throwing both punches and words at each other. It was like watching the two extremes of Ahri's spectrum for men, the incredible good-looking and arrogant and the incredibly crazy and arrogant, the fight had attracted a crowd of summoners and champions who cheered for the fight to continue, chanting either one or the other's name and that was Ahri's cue to get as far away from the fight as possible.

She stood up headed to the exit when once again she was stopped, this time by Twisted Fate who was leaning on one side of the corridor that lead to the outside, he flicked one of his many cards expertly on to Ahri's chest and it stuck itself in to her cleavage. Ahri took a look at the card knowing that it was bound to annoy her, it was the Queen of Hearts, and she had reached her limit as she crumpled up the card and shoved it back to Twisted Fate's self-satisfied face, patiently holding herself back from lashing at someone. She had to just reach the teleporter located down the flights of steps, giant stone portals infused with ancient magic, the teleporters was how all champions manage to get to the Institute from their respective city-states and it would transport her back to Ionia, back to her home where she could be at ease and not have people who continuously pester her. As she got outside, she could see it, no obstacle left except for the flight of stairs and she was free, her mood lifted slightly since most of the champions were still inside and she didn't see any obnoxious men around but Ahri hadn't even taken five steps before someone else from behind her tapped her on the shoulder, she bowed her head and told herself that whatever this person wants she would ignore them and hurriedly ran down the steps.

"Not even going to say hi Ahri?" asked the voice.

Ahri was already halfway down the flight of steps when she recognised the person's voice, she quickly turned around but there was no one there, did she just imagine it? No, she felt that tap on her shoulder, that's how he always greeted her, Ahri checked her surrounding but she couldn't feel anyone's presence nearby. She sighed and wondered that maybe she was just tired after all and walked the rest of the way down in front of the teleporter, just as she was about to touch the portal back to Ionia the voice called out to her again.

"You were much more fun back then, y'know?"

She turned around again, still no one behind her and she shook her head, today she wasn't going to tolerate his pranks. Suddenly, she was hit on the head with a half-eaten peach, she looked up but the sky was completely covered in clouds but the peach was proof that he was there making fun of her. She squinted her eyes, trying hard to look for any abnormalities in the clouds and that's when she saw his tail poking out from under the cloud cover, a devious smile grew, she focused her chi which manifested in to three blue flames that gravitated around her, Ahri still smiled as she pointed at the clouds above her and the flames shot out, faster than bullets at the general area, a surprised yelp came from the clouds followed by a sound of panic and grunts then a staff shot itself out from the clouds and planted itself on to the ground, the pavement was nothing compared to the weight of this thing, it magically extended back into the clouds and from the clouds he finally emerged clutching on to his staff, a monkey as tall as a normal human with a tiger-striped chest and wearing ruby coloured armour with a golden trim, he looked annoyed at Ahri but she regretted nothing and gave him a satisfied look. The monkey jumped off of his staff at an incredible height pulling off amazing and precise acrobatic moves on his way down, he landed by only using two fingers to hold his entire body up, his staff seemed to grow a mind of its own as it shrank to the size of a piece of rice and flew inside the monkey's ear, Wukong who was still looking at Ahri, chuckled, he wasn't the type to be angry for too long, every time they met he always had a goofy smile on his face.

"Did you really have to shoot your flames at me?" asked the monkey after standing right way up.

"Sorry, I've just had a long day Wu." She apologised, unlike most of the men in the League, Wukong was her best friend and enjoyed talking to him.

"Yeah I saw, it was really funny but tough break, well at least you're week is done so you can relax now right?" he said.

Ahri nodded, she found it funny how she was almost pushed to the point of attacking the next person who talks to her and ironically that next person she so happens to come across was someone who could calm her down about anything. She didn't know what it was; ever since they first met he had that effect on her, always so full of passion when talking about his master or Wuju, his ambition for joining the League, in comparison to his, Ahri thought that her reason was shallow and self-centred then he told her that if she ever wants to reach her goal she must always put that above everything else, if she is willing to work hard for it, it will come to her eventually and that no one's goals in life should be criticised and only respected. For a monkey, he had a way of inspiring her and brings what little good she had in her out, she was thankful that she had him for a friend. Wukong whistled and a golden cloud lazily drifted down towards the monkey, he patted the cloud and slung a satchel that the cloud had on board on his shoulders, the cloud then flew back into the sky after having done its job.

"Okay shall we go?"

"Wait you're going back to Ionia too? Don't you usually head back late in the night with your master?"

"Yeah but he said no training for tonight, he's staying the night inside the Institute, apparently the high summoners have some important meeting with him early tomorrow, so I get to go back early today." Wukong explained.

"So what's in the satchel?" wondered Ahri.

"Why are you so nosy?" he asked her in response and poked her nose.

"Don't be such a kid! I know you well enough, it's something you're going to use to prank someone I just now it."

Wukong made a buzzer sound indicating that Ahri was wrong with her guess.

"Wrong. I'm going camping," He said. "It's nice to live in a house but I get this really bad itch when I don't sleep out in the wild once in a while."

To Ahri that didn't sound like such a bad idea, a way to relax rather than being stuck at her home doing nothing, she could just roam her old hunting grounds, feel a sense of nostalgia, be as far away as possible to the problems of humans and camp out with a precious friend. She grabbed on to Wukong's scarf just before he passed through the teleporter and asked if she could come too, Wukong didn't hesitate to say yes,

"Ladies first," He said with a bow. "Trust me; being out in the woods will definitely perk you back up."

And both made their way to the Ionian forests. Wukong was right, as soon as Ahri entered the forest her mood suddenly lifted, she took in a deep breath of the fresh forest air, the sounds of nature, chitters of small animals that she had almost forgotten, no matter how much she wanted to be human her instincts as a fox were still very much active, embarrassing as it may be she had accepted her fox side as something that she will always have deep inside. Wukong and Ahri raced around the forest, him taking to the trees, jumping from branch to branch with ease, making large leaps in the air and her running at incredible speed on the ground, jumping over large hedges with little effort and managing to catch small rabbits that just happened to cross her path, they would surely make a good meal for tonight. They finally stopped when they reached a stream past all of the trees and decided that it would be a good place to set up camp; Ahri had the responsibility of gathering firewood whilst Wukong's was to gather herbs, fresh water, set up camp and skin the rabbits she had caught, she felt guilty that he did a majority of the work but he didn't seem to mind. While she gathered as much dry wood and branches as she could find, she stumbled upon a peach tree, she got closer and felt the trunk of the tree, it wasn't the same tree but she could remember it clearly, the day when both she and Wukong met was under a peach tree too.

'_Seriously, stop crying you're gonna make me look like a bad guy here when they see a pretty girl bawl her eyes out.'_

Ahri dropped the firewood she collected and climbed the tree; using her tails she plucked as many peaches out of the tree and let her tails carry them all, then gathered up the firewood and returned back to camp. She gasped at how fast everything had been done, fresh water already in containers, a tent set up though it looked only big enough to fit one of them and saw Wukong wrap the already skinned rabbits with a banana leaf, she even saw a large campfire set up, she chuckled at the effort he put in, he was always such a show-off.

"Hmm, not too bad, not too bad," he complimented his work. "Hopefully this'll cheer her up."

Ahri was hiding behind one of the trees when she heard Wukong; she sighed at what she had heard, he was always looking out for her, a trait that she always liked in him. Wukong noticed Ahri and waved for her to come, she dropped the extra firewood next to the campfire and proceeded to help him to cook the rabbits, Wukong sniffed the air, he could smell the faint, sweet scent of his favourite fruit and Ahri pulled one out from inside her tails. She tossed it over to Wukong who greedily finished the peach of in five bites, he didn't even bother to dust off the fox fur, he pouted at Ahri knowing that she must've had more hidden in her tails and got down on his knees and begged her for more.

"Ah ah ah, if you want more then let's play a game." Ahri teased as she waved another peach in her hand.

"How do I know you won't cheat?" Wukong smirked.

"Well I'm only asking the questions, you have to answer truthfully to get your prize."

"Okay, so how do you know I won't lie?" the same smirk still plastered on his face.

"You're too honest when faced with your deepest desire," She said kissing the peach in her hand. "But if you want to play it that way, I could always charm you."

Wukong jumped away from her, his cocky smile gone, he didn't like people messing with his emotions, Ahri was a friend but anybody who meddles with his rational thinking will get a good smack on the head, even her.

"Fine!" he said admitting his small defeat. "But no messing with my thinking, if I start spouting stuff I don't normally say I swear I'm gonna hold you down and…"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Ask your stupid questions!" groaned Wukong, slightly blushing.

They both sat down cross-legged, Ahri was going to have fun with this.

"Okay, first question! Why did you want to go camping all of a sudden?"

"What kind of question is that? I said because if I don't go sleeping in the wild then I get this bad itch." He answered confidently.

This time, Ahri was the one who made a buzzer noise, she took a small bite from the peach and watched Wukong's crushed face. That's what he deserved for lying to her.

"Still gonna lie? I know for a fact that you don't even sleep in your master's house, you only eat there but you actually sleep on the big tree outside of his house also you brought a tent with you while 'camping', only big enough for one person, a tent which you don't even use!"

Wukong winced as if his lie being thrown back in his face actually hurt him, he shrugged and laughed silently, he guessed there was no point lying to someone as crafty as Ahri. Though he admitted it was a flimsy lie, he had no idea how she managed to find that out about him. He wondered what other questions she may ask next, he got a little scared thinking about the possibilities.

"You got me, I did this to cheer you up," He confessed. "Relax in peace, just live in the easy life, you looked like you deserved it after the week you just had."

"We-Well, thanks for caring about me..."

She didn't want him to see her blushing face and turned away from him; she twirled her hair and thought about how many times he's actually been there for her. Ahri tossed the peach over to him, he gladly accepted and she pulled another one from her tails. Ahri didn't expect his answer to affect her more than him, he didn't even seem embarrassed about admitting that this was all for her. She was going to make him look like an idiot during this game, she just had to ask the right embarrassing question, seeing his over reactions was always fun because it was so rare.

"Who do you love most in the world?" she asked impatiently.

"Hmm," Wukong hummed as he scratched his chin. "If I had to say then it would be my master."

"Eeeek!" Ahri shrieked, blushing even more she didn't even consider that Wukong could have a relationship with his master, dirty thoughts about the two of them alone in his master's house flooded Ahri's mind, who would be the pin and the cushion in that relationship?

"You and your master inside the house, only you two inside the house during the long days of training, hehehaha…" Ahri was starting to sound delusional.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Wukong told her, unamused. "You said love most in the world, well master is like a father figure to me, gave me a new name, a new life, trained me to get to where I am today, and that's why I love him. Love is something much more than just sexual attraction between two genders, love is being able to selflessly sacrifice yourself so that one person could live, love is always being able to defend a person even if they're wrong or flawed. If you're talking about the other shallow kind of love then I'll tell you right now that I'm too busy with my training to be involved in something like that."

The harmonious mood between the two disappeared; Wukong stood up and gritted his teeth, kicking the dirt while Ahri bowed her head, she looked at the peach in her hand and threw it at Wukong, he instinctively tilted his head to the side, the peach missed its target and it splashed into the stream, she needed to vent out at him.

"Shallow? Falling in love with another person is shallow? Do you think that an idiot monkey who's never fallen in love like you has the right to lecture on me about love?! I've fallen in love and had my heart broken Wu, trust me when I tell you that some of those men I loved to death, I gave them everything I could offer and they- and they…"

Ahri stopped her speech, no matter how much she wanted to defend how amazing falling in love was but it was always the same for her, the men would either leave her for someone else, die from some accident or they would… have their soul taken. Tears dripped out of her eyes it hurts her to remember such things from her past, she thought it was finally gone, that she could move on from her past but talking about it even now hurt her. When she was thinking about this earlier today it didn't affect her, she didn't cry, but why here, why did these tears show up now? Why?

'_Why? Please I just want someone to stay, stay with me, please just stay, and stay for a few more minutes, just stay…'_

'_Okay. I'll stay with you but only if you would just stop crying already!'_

Ahri couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard she tried, Wukong saw her tears and his annoyance towards her disappeared, he crouched next to her and wiped the tears off her cheek, he felt ashamed with himself, making a woman cry especially, a friend like Ahri.

"Sorry, you're right, falling in love isn't shallow, it's beautiful and I have no right to judge people who're in love when I've never fallen in love myself," He apologised to her but she was still crying. "But even if I haven't fallen in love before, what I do know is that I care about you a lot and I don't want you to disappear from my life, so please stop crying."

"Idiot, stupid virgin monkey, limp dick, go fucking die in a hole full of maggots! I bet you can't even get it up if you tried!" she threw every insult she could think of at him, Wukong didn't mind he deserved everything she had to say about him though his eye did twitch, he knew that she didn't really mean it. She sniffed and wiped off whatever tears remained, her eyes now red from her crying, Wukong lowered his head and he felt Ahri's hand judo chop the top of his skull, it didn't even hurt him but he played along.

"Oww. Do you forgive me?"

"No."

In truth, Ahri had forgiven him though the monkey had nothing to feel sorry for; it was her fault for asking the question and for getting weird ideas floating in her mind, even when she snapped at him he didn't complain and he apologised for lashing out at her when it came to the subject.

"Oh, well I'll just leave you alone forever now." He said in a jokey fashion.

Ahri groaned, she had enough of his naiveté as she grabbed hold of his wrist and made him grope her chest, she moaned as she watched Wukong's unsure face, his hand was much bigger than a human's, he was rough and inexperienced and he was squeezing her breasts too hard for it to be pleasurable for her but she would try and endure it. She pushed Wukong down and straddled him still keeping his hands on her chest as she moves her hips, panting loudly, to anybody else this was their chance to tear down Ahri's clothes, force her down and ravish her. Ahri continued to grind his crotch yet she still couldn't feel the hard shaft that most men would have by now, she let go of one of his hands and reached in to feel it, it was much longer than she had anticipated but it was limp and her mouth dropped. She looked over to Wukong but the monkey wasn't paying attention to her, his eyes directed at something else. Ahri got off of him, depressed that she couldn't even seduce him, it seemed that only she was indulging herself and he just looked… uncomfortable with her action, he sat up and scratched his head not really knowing what to say.

"Well… that was interesting." He commented.

"Was it really that unpleasant? Am I really that unattractive to you?" she asked feeling incompetent. "You said you didn't want me to disappear so I'm showing you that I'll be here always."

Wukong was silent, she wanted to stay by his side but he wondered if having her around would distract him from his training after all that is more important.

"I guess Yi wouldn't approve of it, huh," she chuckled, noticing the look on Wukong's face, he didn't have to say anything but Ahri could understand. "If you ever figure out romance, what will you do?"

Wukong shrugged his shoulders, not knowing exactly what he would do, Ahri was happy, if he gave her an insincere response she would hate him for it but his answer just goes to show that he won't change any time soon and Ahri was alright with that. That night, the tension between the two disappeared and they returned once again to the best of friends, eating, laughing and just chatting about anything, Ahri's mind was finally at ease, despite everything that's happened it had a very memorable day for her, she was emotionally exhausted and fell asleep on Wukong's lap, he chuckled and carried her body inside the tent, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead, he then left the tent after taking all of the peaches from her tails, threw water on the campfire and climbed a nearby tree. He took a bite from one of the many peaches he had just confiscated and looked up at the stars.

'_Thanks for staying with me; most people would've run away… what's your name by the way?'_

'…_Wukong and don't worry about it, you're not a bad person, I can sense it. Even if you are a demon, you're a good demon.'_

'_Ahri.'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_My name, it's Ahri.'_

'_Ahri, cute name. Okay, as a sign of our new found friendship I'll make a promise with you, if we ever meet again and I see you crying, I'll do everything in my power to make you smile, I won't tolerate seeing someone as beautiful as you with such ugly tears.'_


End file.
